


The Mixing Bowl

by Ruhikachu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruhikachu/pseuds/Ruhikachu
Summary: The rush of warm air that hits your face as you open the door... The sweet aroma that permeates into your skin… Colorful fruit, fluffy clouds of whipped cream, and of course, the adorable Pokémon who aim to please…Welcome to The Mixing Bowl![Pokémon Café Mix AU!Reader x Various]
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. 01 Eevee Latte

**Author's Note:**

> *hurries to get this out before the inspiration dries up*

* * *

_Eevee Latte [Category: Drinks] _

_A signature latte with a comforting flavor. Enjoy the cute latte art of Eevee!_

* * *

“Hm?” Leon noticed the large sign across the street of him as he wandered the streets of Hammerlocke, once again utterly lost. The bold letters that read “GRAND OPENING” stood out to him. Easily peering into the ceiling to floor glass windows, the place was seemingly deserted. What caught his eye, though, was a fluffy tail that poked out from behind the cash register.

Curiosity peaked, the former Champion took a detour and stepped inside the establishment, bell ringing clearly as a sign of his arrival. He paused, not hearing anything. Strange, wasn’t it? Didn’t someone usually call out when it was this empty…? Undeterred by the, well, apparent lack of service, he stepped forward to the open counter.

“Hello…?”

_“Vee, Eevee!”_

An uncommon sight popped into his vision from behind the tablet monitor, beaming as it chirped out its name.

 _Oh?_ Rather than the usual brown, its fur was much paler. The normal cream-colored fur that made up its collar was also paler, much closer to the shade of an eggshell white. Adorning a small red cap and bandanna, its coat seemed to sparkle underneath the fluorescent lights.

“Eevee!” The shiny Pokémon beamed, tapping its paw against the side of the monitor it was perched behind. Surprisingly, the machine swerved around until the tablet was facing him, and an icon appeared in front of him. The picture was a Pokéball-shaped mug filled with coffee, the print of an Eevee on top.

 _An Eevee latte._ How cute.

“I can click to order?” Leon questioned, mostly to himself, but at the eager nod of the Pokémon in front of him, he followed through. The former Champion quickly went through the check out page, pulling out his Rotom-phone to scan to pay soon after.

“Vee-vee!” The Pokémon chirped once more, and he could almost hear the _“Thank you for your order!”_ had the cashier been human. Eevee bounced off the counter, disappearing briefly, before he heard another familiar sound.

“Char!”

Leon watched as the lizard Pokémon he was all too familiar with scampered into view, Eevee nowhere to be found. Dressed smartly in the same cap and scarf uniform, Charmander paid him no mind, scampering up to the opposite counter with the use of a ladder. It made its way to a drink station. Shelves filled to the brim with tea cannisters and jars of coffee beans, he observed quietly as the Pokémon quite expertly grabbed a jar and tinkered with the machine right next to the shelf.

Tinkered wasn’t the best word, oh no, because Charmander was a _professional._ The Fire-type had no issues heating up the little pitcher of milk, and Leon knew full well that it took some time for human beings to build up the tolerance (and probably still couldn’t avoid the burns). Watching the Pokémon, intrigued, _because was this place run entirely by Pokemon?_ , he was momentarily distracted when Eevee came bounding into the room again (notably, only being recognizable by its fluffy tail, having been too small from behind the height of the counter despite Leon’s height).

This time, however, he took note of _another_ Pokémon following after. Ever the epitome of elegance and grace, the Kirlia adorned with the same cap but with an apron, curtsied briefly towards him in greeting. Leon waved back, watching with a smile as Charmander seemed to call out to the third Pokémon, flouring its paws at the now finished drink beside him.

The Psychic Pokémon effortlessly brought the drink from the back counter to the one closest to him. Ah, he got it. It would have been quite difficult for Charmander to carry the drink down the ladder and up to the counter in front, and so Eevee must have grabbed Kirlia for this moment.

“Thank you,” He made sure to properly greet each and every one of them, and they all responded in kind with their cries. This whole interaction was too cute, even for him.

Grabbing his prepared drink, he huffed lightly in a concealed laugh, thoroughly enjoying the displayed Eevee latte art in front of him. Taking a seat, he snapped a quick photo, and sent it to the two people he knew would enjoy this place in kind.

Taking a sip, Leon hummed. “Delicious.”


	2. 02 Poké Puff

_Poké Puff: A small cake-like confection from the Kalos region that are enjoyed by both humans and Pokémon alike. Boosts Pokemon’s Affection. Comes in Sweet, Mint, Citrus, Mocha, and Spice flavors, and in Basic, Frosted, Fancy, Deluxe, and Supreme types._

* * *

Hearing the bell chime that alerted you of your first _(first!!)_ customer, you straightened up to stare at the screen in front of you, anxiously awaiting the order that would spell out your fate. Seeing the drink that popped up however, you breathed out a sigh in relief. You were hardly concerned for the Pokémon staff up front, oh no, you were concerned for **you**.

Breathing in deeply, you held it whilst counting down in your head, before slowly exhaling. Repeating this once more, you lightly patted your hands against your face. “Right!” You had a job to do.

* * *

It wasn’t considered unusual for Raihan to find his greatest rival – obviously, with Leon’s abysmal sense of direction. That is, with the exception of Hammerlocke, because even though the city was quite grand, seeing as how it was his domain, most of the time Raihan was too busy sorting through his own responsibilities than find Leon. Their meetings, while not very often, typically don’t work with the two meeting at a specific location. No, Raihan _literally_ had to find Leon. At least, the Champion’s sense of direction didn’t affect his descriptions, so it wasn’t normally that difficult.

With natural charm, Raihan snapped a quick selfie outside of the shop before heading inside. He immediately spotted his lone friend, who had raised a hand in greeting once the bell chimed his arrival. Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, the Dragon tamer noted the chic atmosphere. With how crowded the city was, the café building itself wasn’t that big, but it was spacious enough. As Raihan moved to sit down, he noted the banners on the back wall behind the counter:

_“Pokémon welcome! (Please make sure they do not physically damage the store or bother others. We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone who violates store policies.)”_

_“Opening Week Special: Buy a dozen, get an additional half free!”_

“Thanks for coming,” Leon greeted in regard to the impromptu location change. Raihan waved his hand, signaling it wasn’t a big deal. He eyed with interest at the Pokémon walking along the counters, catching sight of the embers of Charmander’s tail as he waddled around the drink station.

“So is this place run by Pokémon?”

“I haven’t seen any humans,” Leon confessed. “All the interactions were handled by the Pokémon so far.”

“Fascinating.” A hint of interest glossed over Raihan’s eyes, as he stood to make his way to order. “I’m going to check out the menu and then we can get started.”

The Dragon tamer leisurely walked towards the counter, observing everything in great detail. There were certainly some areas that needed to be fixed up, he noticed, seeing a lot of blank wall space. Though incomplete, it didn’t take away from the atmosphere at all, and he took quite a few photos for his Pokégram later.

“Well hello there,” He greeted with a grin, surprised by the shiny Eevee in front of him. It chirped happily, before twisting the monitor tablet to him. In a smooth transition, Raihan clicked on the drop-down menu and looked into the variety that the café served. Passing on the menu items, he instead went to order the variety of baked goods behind the glass window of the front counter.

Eying the delectable Poké Puffs, a Kalos treat, he ordered a great amount for his Pokémon and his Gym trainers, choosing all the different flavors in all the different types. His Rotom phone, already out to take pictures, was quick to scan his payment, before Eevee cried out as it swung the tablet back its way.

As he walked away from the cashier, he noted a Kirlia twirling its way behind the counter. With a curtsy, she begins to grab all of the treats he ordered. He could see the back door behind the counter glass slide open, before all of the Poké Puffs he had ordered floated up all at once, and then one by one out of the counter and into the boxes already prepped. A ribbon slithered its way through the air to meet the boxes midair, tying into a bow smoothly, before Kirlia floats the package over to him gently. Once set in his hands, he watched as the glow of the psychic powers that outlined the boxes faded away.

With a playful salute, Raihan gave his thanks and made his way back to Leon, setting the boxes beside him. Taking a Poké Puff for himself, he took another selfie before promptly biting into the snack. Practically inhaling the treat, he sighed in bliss. Not normally a huge sweets fan, it was still delicious.

* * *

 **_raihanofficial:_ ** _Grabbed a box of Poké Puffs from @themixingbowl for the Gym! They’re honestly the best I’ve ever had, and the Pokémon that helped serve me today were fantastic. If you need another reason to visit Hammerlocke other than me, check it out!_


	3. 03 Lilligant Floral Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, a little filler-ish? :')

* * *

_ Lilligant Floral Tea [Category: Drinks] _

_Original blended tea. The soothing scent has calming benefits, just like the flower on Lilligant’s head._

* * *

Okay, why the hell was there a line outside your store at ass-o-clock in the morning? It was a small line, only about 5 people or so, but it still didn’t make sense when the store wasn’t due to open for another hour and a half. You frowned and stepped away from your window. This wouldn’t do, especially when you were going to have to let the service men in to install the TVs at the counter. Your move to Galar was rushed – to the point that your store’s grand opening happened before the interior was completed.

Jet lag still hitting you hard, you let out a big yawn as you headed downstairs into the large kitchen. Your Kirlia was the sole Pokémon in the open space, using her powers to pull out the prepped ingredients chilling in the fridge. With a grateful smile, you grabbed your specially made teapot off a shelf. Made of a clear glass, the only thing that blocked one’s view of the teapot’s insides was a small logo of Lilligant’s face. A flower, similar to the one on top of said Pokémon’s head, decorated the top of the handle attached to the pot.

Finishing your cup, you calmed down considerably before heading out to the main lobby area, taking the half-filled teapot with you. Your Lucario, already adorned in his cap, scarf, and apron, was hard at work setting up the space, pulling the chairs from on top of the tables and onto the floor. He moved on to wipe down the counters as Kirlia followed you from the kitchen. Gauging the shelves, she hummed as she restocked what little was needed, pulling the items floating from the kitchen easily.

With a smile, you gave a brief wave to the spectators outdoors before you headed into the terrace. “Lilli,” You called out, interrupting the Grass Pokémon who had paused to bask in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Your Lilligant startled, before beaming at you. Always up just as the sun rises, the plants in her care thrived, particularly useful for the many herbs and berry plants you grew for your restaurant.

“Can you help me with this please?” You held up the tray in your hands, and she happily grabbed it from you. You were truly blessed – after many adventures together, your Pokémon, _even the non-Psychic type_ , could understand you so well. Lilligant stepped out, greeting the waiting customers with a gentle smile, offering them the tea and the sample cups beside it wordlessly.

You really weren’t expecting many people today (considering you had two customers yesterday). _Hm, now that you think about…_ Didn’t you see a tag on The Mixing Bowl’s Pokégram account last night? Pulling out your phone, you rechecked your notifications.

Oh.

_Oh._

This person had a lot of followers.

You prayed to the Alolan guardians that today wouldn’t be too difficult of a challenge – _hopefully_ nothing too crazy would happen today on your second day.

* * *

Hop’s jaw dropped as he saw the storefront. What was up with this crazy line? Actually, wait no, he shouldn’t be surprised, considering it _was_ Raihan who had posted on his Pokégram. Seriously, good thing he finished his fieldwork earlier than expected, because he’d be waiting to order his lunch by noon – and it was just after 11. With a quick text to Leon ( _“Tell Raihan he made life a lot harder for me”_ ), he begrudgingly got in line.

 _[Haha, it can’t be that bad?]_ His older brother replied.

 _[You’re lucky you’re free for lunch, and Mum was excited to try this place.]_ Hop snarked back, before he paused. _[Hey, if you see something you want, let me know, yeah?]_

_[Yeah, I’m on their ‘gram to look at the menu.]_

_[Oh?]_

_[Hey, check this out.]_

Hop really thought that their texting habits would be switched and _he’d_ be the one to double text (triple text? In this case?). Clicking on the link Leon sent, it sends him to The Mixing Bowl’s account’s latest post:

_“Thank you for your support! We were not expecting this large of a crowd on our second day, and we are diligently working to provide our best in a manner that is efficient and safe. We hope that you can understand the longer wait times and we appreciate your patience.”_

Hop understood, really, he wasn’t all that upset in the first place. But he _also_ wasn’t upset when a brightly beaming Lilligant danced up to him, holding a tray of tea.

“Well, don’t mind if I do!” Taking a small paper cup from the stack, he poured himself a sample. Being a huge tea fan himself, he eagerly took a sip. Mm, the perfect blend of sweet and floral that didn’t take away from the tea flavor itself…!

“This is great!” Hop beamed, placing his now empty cup in the small trash bin on the tray. “Thanks!’

Sure, he had a lot longer to wait still, but if he remembered correctly, he heard rumors that Petilil was found in The Isle of Armor. He really needed to talk to Sonia about heading over there to further their research...


	4. 04 You encountered...

After a successful five days of the week of your grand opening, it was finally the weekend. Sure, your café was only open during the morning and afternoon, closing promptly at 3pm, but it had been a packed fight since the second day – you blamed that popular Pokégrammer, I mean, _what were the chances someone so famous would show up on the first day?_

Nevertheless, outside the normal hours of operation, you still had lots to do related to your store. If it wasn’t grocery shopping, it was prepping ingredients, chopping things and storing them away for later to make things easier. You took great pride in your fancy and cute designs, and as such, a lot of the recipes included original elements. You couldn’t just go to a store to buy a mold or cookie cutter in the exact specifications you needed – though, it would perhaps be a good idea to see if you could get them custom made somewhere…

Speaking of custom-made, you were heading to Circhester that day to pick up the final pieces you needed to complete your café inventory – custom ordered dishware to serve all of your menu items. You were beyond pleased with the quality of the Pokéball mugs and Lilligant glass teapots already in your arsenal and were able to do business further for a grand order. Hailing a Flight Taxi, you headed to Circhester’s Studio and Gallery, Eevee on your head and your faithful Lucario by your side.

You were more than eager to support a small business (like your own), and it was easier since they were located in the same region as you. (What a headache to do business cross-regionally, but alas, you wanted the best for your shop). It was really a small bonus, but you gathered that you’d probably still order from them regardless.

 _“Veeee!”_ Eevee trilled as she looked outside the taxi window, marveling at the sight of the new lands from above. Lucario calmly sat, seemingly meditating, with his eyes closed. You smiled, “This is our new home.” Eevee cheered, cuddling into you in excitement at the thought of new travels and exploration.

“Lucario, I’ll be in your care today,” You reminded him with a small, apologetic smile, though unnecessary. The Fighting type was more than content to help you with carrying the, no doubt, heavy load of ceramics back. The Flight Taxi, while efficient, was a bit of a hazard to the bounty that was your precious cargo, and so you’d be spending the majority of the afternoon walking back to Hammerlocke.

After getting off, but not before treating the Corviknight to one of your pastries, you entered the shop. Getting there just as they opened at noon, you were greeted politely by three young women, presumably the staff members. You informed them of your name and your purpose, and two of them disappeared to go search for your order in the back.

Having already paid, you took your Pokémon to check out their gallery in the meantime. Eevee vocally cooed and awed at the various pieces, very [easily] impressed by the variety of designs and colors. You made notes of certain pieces that you would buy the next time you visited, knowing you would not be able to handle carrying back much more. And soon enough, you were on your way – the staff graciously lending you their cart that held the boxes of your purchase.

You breathed out a sigh of relief once you were back in Hammerlocke gates. You weren’t exactly worried about wild Pokémon, no – after all of your adventures, you were confident in your Pokémon and your abilities. But still, with all of the precious pottery ware in your possession, you’d rather not take the risk.

You absentmindedly followed your feet back to your shop, too busy thinking about the rest of the things you needed to get done the rest of the day. It wasn’t until a familiar voice called out that you stopped in your tracks.

_“Well, well, took you long enough!”_

“…!” You looked up, eyes clashing against a forest green pair that sparked mischievously.

_“You really know how to keep a girl waiting, you know?”_

“Mallow?!”

“Hehe, the one and only!” She beamed, her hands on her hips.

* * *

_…a wild Mallow!_

* * *

“W-what are you doing here?” You stuttered, still in awe with the sudden appearance of your friend.

“My, is that the only thing you have to say after I travelled all this way?” She pouted, “Certainly not the grand welcoming I was expecting…”

 _“Vee! Veeeee…!”_ Eevee, having jumped off from the top of your head, greeted Mallow eagerly, hopping happily around her form.

“Aww, Eevee, _alola_!” The Grass leader cooed. “Now, this is a welcome!” Opening the messenger bag swung around her form, a Comfey flew out, pulling a small garland of flowers. Dropping it on top of Eevee’s head in a floral crown. The larger _lei_ she threw over your head. “Sorry, I’m late – I wanted to be here for your grand opening, but well…” Her small smile grew a bit insecure, “It got a bit hectic back at the restaurant and the Trial…”

Eyes watering slightly at her gesture, you shook your head. She didn’t need to explain herself like that. “No, I’m glad you could come.” You smiled, “ _Mahalo!_ ”

You stalled long enough in front of your shop, and even in a new region, Mallow was still a fairly recognizable person. Ushering your guest and your Pokémon inside, you held the door open for everyone. Lucario immediately set toward the kitchen to unload all your dishes, and you made a mental note to give him extra treats for all of his hard work.

“Wow, it looks so great in here!” The Grass Trial Captain admired, looking around excitedly. As a restaurant owner herself, she had a fine eye for all of the small details you incorporated into your café. You grabbed a pitcher of your Floral Tea, pouring everyone a cool glass. Eevee and Comfey played with each other out in the main floor as the two of you sat at a window booth.

“Mmm, delicious!” Mallow sighed in relief, feeling refreshed. “Oh!” She straightened up, suddenly excited. “I bring gifts!”

“Oh no, you shouldn’t have—” You immediately started to refuse, and she wagged her finger at your teasingly. “Nuh uh! They’re gifts, so you can’t refuse!” Rummaging through her bag once more, she pulled out a few items, each wrapped in a long _sarong_.

“Olivia, Lana, and Kiawe wanted to come visit and give their support too,” She explained. You untied the knots of the _sarong_ , smoothing over the fabric and folding them neatly.

“The sarongs are from Olivia. With the rushed move, she wasn’t sure if you brought anything that reminded you of home.” You smiled at her thoughtfulness. It was true, you packed as lightly as you could, already knowing you wouldn’t have a lot of space in the apartment above your café. Wearing a sarong would look a bit out of place even in the summers; the people here were dressed less traditional and more high fashion. Still you wouldn’t mind having a few to wear to lounge around, and maybe have one on your wall as a tapestry of sorts.

You carefully opened the one box on the table, looking at the carefully arranged leis, some with real flowers and some fake.

“Lana and I made the leis. With Comfey’s help, the flowers helped to stay healthy during our trip. And Kiawe…” Mallow trailed off. You set aside the box and looked at the last item, an accordion folder. Unwrapping the string that tied it shut, you pulled out a few papers, looking over them in confusion.

“He pulled a few strings, and it just needs your signature.”

Skimming through the text, you finally read at the bottom:

_This Partnership Agreement, made and entered into this ___ day of ___, 20XX, between the owners of Paniola Ranch and [Name] of The Mixing Bowl._

“We want you to know that we’re always rooting for you. And we hope that this can help you and your recipes,” Mallow quietly stated. With gratitude blooming in your chest and a shaky hand, you signed where you needed.

 _“Mahalo, Mallow…”_ You looked up at her. _“To everyone…”_

“ _A’ole pilikia,”_ She beamed. Abruptly standing up, she clapped her hands together. “Alright, now that that’s done! I’ll take the contract back to Akala, and they’ll send you a copy through email. Now, let’s go get some ingredients – we’ll celebrate with my Mallow Special and malasadas!”

With a hand around your wrist, she tugged you out of your store, leaving you Pokémon to wait in the store. The big feast was just what your Pokémon and friend deserved, and tossing aside the rest of your responsibilities (for now), you indulged in the bit of home you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly… Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto are apparently all regions belonging to one larger, unknown country. Alola, Unova, and Kalos are separate, and thus farther away. Despite real-world countries as a basis for these locations, let’s pretend travel between Alola and Galar isn’t that long…


	5. 05 Piquant Pikachu Curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work :( , but I hope you still enjoy!!

* * *

_ Piquant Pikachu Curry [Category: Entrées] _

_A vegetable-loaded curry with a kick to it. Enjoy a big plate and fuel your energy with Pikachu’s smile._

* * *

“Hey, I don’t think it hurts to try. And well, if it flops, then you can just take it off.”

You looked at the projected screen Rotom displayed. Humming, you nodded, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Aight – let’s get this trade going; the League has me super busy – _you know how it goes_.” Making sure Rotom was connected to the internet, you tapped against the projected screen, before holding up a Pokéball in front of it. Rotom scanned the ball, and you watched as it floated gently away from your palm, before shining white and disappearing. Shortly after, another ball fazed back in before dropping into your hand.

_“Trade complete.”_

“Hey, thanks,” You said suddenly. Your older brother smirked a bit, “You got it. As soon as I get a break, I’ll come visit, alright?”

“Yeah, take care.” You waved until your brother ended the call. Releasing the Pokémon in your grasp, you smiled at the cheerful Pokémon in front of you.

“Hey Rai,” You opened your arms out, “I missed you!”

_“Rai, rai-chuu!”_ Your Raichu chirped, popping into your arms in a flash.

You smiled. “It’ll take some time to get used to, not being around water…” She cheered, as if to reassure you. “Alrighty then… Eevee, can you get a spare uniform? Lucario, I’m going to need your help with this.”

You spent the rest of your morning, prepping vegetables. With Lucario’s strength and Metal Claw, it was a cinch to use your shaped cutters to cut stars, hearts, and flowers out of the raw vegetables. Kirlia followed up with her telekinesis and moved the veggies to the steamer pot. You took the veggie scraps and cut them into similarly sized chunks, before throwing them into a bin from the freezer. Once you filled it up, it would make a delicious vegetable stock – but you digress.

Distracted, you vaguely heard Eevee chirp from the main lobby, signaling the start of the day. With Charmander, Kirlia, and Lilligant helping her out, you weren’t worried about the morning rush of coffee orders.

“Raichu, don’t let me forget about those veggies, okay? I need to test for the right consistency before we put it out this afternoon,” You murmured, switching gears to grab ingredients from the fridge as food orders popped up on the kitchen monitor, a little notification ringing out to alert you with each order.

The Electric-type saluted playfully.

* * *

Both Champion and former Champion leisurely made their way through the thick crowds of Hammerlocke. They both knew Hop would be upset, considering it was almost time for their designated meeting place to close.

While they hated to be the type of people to show up close to closing and force the business owner to stay open longer… It was a bit difficult to travel together inconspicuously, being such well-known people after all.

“So Hop finally made you come out to try the place?” Leon asked. Gloria hummed, nodding but otherwise not responding. It was difficult enough to have two people meet up; it was a straight up miracle for the three to find the time to get together.

“We’ve only had a few things, but it’s been our go-to whenever we’re in the area,” Leon admitted. Gloria knew – Hop had mentioned that even his mom enjoyed the takeout during their first time.

“You both are so late! It’s expected from Lee, but you too, mate?” Hop sighed exasperatedly from outside the door. With twenty-five minutes until closing, the three went inside the mostly deserted café.

_“Vee!” “Chaaar!”_

The small Pokémon greeted, cheerful as always. Eevee moved the screen of the tablet towards them, before pawing at the sign next to her. “Vee-vee!” _Look at this!_

_“Hey Galar! We heard you like curry? Try out our new Piquant Pikachu Curry: vegetable-loaded, cute, AND delicious!”_

Curry really brought out the nostalgia for the three of them – memories of the Gym Challenge, travelling, camping under the stars… And so, it came to no one’s surprise that they all unanimously decided to order it. While Hop and Gloria also ordered a Lilligant tea, Leon went for his usual Eevee latte. The older male had a complicated taste for coffee – not a fan of plain black or overly sweet, he enjoyed a rather balanced flavor. And well, this latte definitely hit that sweet spot.

* * *

Turns out the curry was a huge hit! You had your doubts, because _honestly?_ it was the main food for all Trainers during their adventure. The comments on your Pokégram page was overwhelming – several people were drawn in by the cute design, but of course, the taste was just as good (in your very humble opinion).

When hearing the bell ring just a little after the half hour, you weren’t that upset. Sure, closing late always sucked, especially when the customers were lounging around when there was cleaning and closing to be done. But with a peak at the monitors, you registered _three pikachu curries_ and _holy fuck that was the champion and the other champion and that one semi-finalist._

(Listen, you were new to the region, but that didn’t mean you were oblivious to the important people.)

“Today was a good test batch, but we can go lighter on the turmeric next time, yeah?” You inquired, to which your Raichu agreed with a cry.

“Alright Rai, I have the seaweed ready, can you place the whites of the eyes?”

The black of the ears and eyes were made with seaweed, and you had spent a grand amount of time cutting out the shapes earlier – and per usual, Lucario’s Metal Claw was the true star of the dish. After carefully releasing the Pikachu head from the molds, you added the seaweed and circle cheeks. After Raichu had placed single grains of rice, white without turmeric, you carefully poured the curry sauce around the head.

With a toss into the air, Raichu added the final touches with the steamed veggies.

“Perfect Rai,” You patted her head, and she snuggled up to it. “Now, zip zoom!”

* * *

Hop was in the middle of explaining his research to the two, when something flashed by in the corner of his eye. As he turned to look, his jaw dropped.

_Wait… That was…? Oh my Charizard!_

With a flourishing bow, Raichu arrived at their table with an exaggerated stop. As she surfed toward the table, the train of dishes followed behind her with the use of her psychic powers.

“It’s an Alolan Raichu,” Hop breathed. “I have to take some notes!!”

“Hey now, relax,” Leon frowned slightly, “You know you can’t just research someone’s Pokémon without asking first.”

Gloria giggled. “We should eat first, too. We don’t want to hold up the owner for too long.”

Realizing the two were right, Hop slumped over, “Awww, but it’s so cool…!”

With their food in front of them though, the three quickly went silent as they fell victim to their hunger and inhaled the food in front of them.

At the first bite, the Champion hummed. “Wow, _delicious_.”


End file.
